Users have increasingly higher service demands for high-quality and high-speed new services along with the evolvement of wireless communication systems. Wireless communication operators and device manufacturers have to improve the systems constantly to satisfy the demands of the users. This requires a large number of transmission resources (the transmission resource can be spectrum resources, e.g., carriers, sub-carriers, etc., or time-frequency resources, e.g., timeslots and can be quantified by a parameter, e.g., time, a frequency, a bandwidth and/or allowable maximum emission power or the like) to support the new services and to satisfy the demand for high-speed communication. Limited transmission resources typically have been allocated to a fixed operator and service. New available transmission resources (e.g., spectrum resources) are very scarce or prohibitively expensive. In view of this circumstance, the concept of dynamic spectrum utilization has been proposed, that is, dynamical utilization of those spectrum resources which have been allocated to some service but underused. Such an application scenario typically includes a Primary System (PS) and a Secondary System (SS). The primary system as mentioned here can refer to those systems to which a spectrum is accessible, e.g., television and radio systems or mobile communication systems with spectrum resources or the like allocated thereto; and the secondary system refers to a system without an accessible spectrum, which can access the spectrum accessible to the primary system as appropriate only if the spectrum is not in use by the primary system. Moreover both the primary system and the secondary system as mentioned here can be systems to which a spectrum is accessible but with different access priorities to the spectrum. For example, an existing base station and available service can have a spectrum access priority when an operator deploys a new base station for provision of a new service. A base station of the primary system is referred to as a Primary Base Station (PBS), and a user of the primary system is referred to as a Primary User (PU). A base station of the secondary system is referred to as a Secondary Base Station (SBS). A user in the secondary system is referred to as a Secondary User (SU). For example, in the case that the primary system is a digital television or radio system, the secondary system can utilize dynamically a spectrum of a channel, over which no program is broadcast, among digital television or radio spectrums, or a spectrum of an adjacent channel thereof for wireless mobile communication without interfering reception of a television signal.